i'm on the sidewalk waiting for your presence
by pepperpepperoni
Summary: Steven Hyde didn't know why he was out there, in the negative something degrees of Point Place, bracing himself against the freezing weather, and generally feeling chilly, when he could be waiting for her inside the comfort of the warm living room. Even so, his heart refused to move from the place.


**waiting for the love that i have always needed**

When she first talked to him about love, he shrugged it off. Love was fleeting, it didn't last long like it should. It didn't last for Edna, who finally got sick of him, it certainly did not last for Bud who didn't even bother at all, and it never existed with Samantha who treated him like any prostitute would treat their customers who had enough money.

What made her think that their _love_ was permanent back then?

Maybe it was because of their eyes that never seemed to leave each other. Maybe it was because of how they blended well together in bed or how her smooth petite hands molded into his large rough ones. Or maybe it was because he listened when she talked and knew when to stop for him to add comments. Or maybe, even, it was because of how he seemed safe in her arms. Small, cramped and dark in the basement of another family- it was like home to them.

He wished that he thought of that before running away. Running seemed to be the easy way out for orphans like him.

But, today, he was not running.

Point Place, as usual, was cold. Hyde hated the cold now since there was no other body to keep him warm. He sneezed into his gloved hands; they were second hand, from Foreman's hands to his. His sweater, an over sized brown hand-knitted one, meanwhile was not. He bought it himself during a random trip to the neighboring state.

He let his arms noodle its way to the pockets of his jeans. He was tired of waiting, but he supposed it was worth it if he could see her safe and sound.

Five minutes later, headlights cut through the darkness of the street. The snow was somewhat thick but it thinned out in the driveway of the Foreman's. The black slim car easily parked its way, without needing Hyde's help.

The driver of the car got out immediately, her face covered with a thick scarf that was wrapped around her neck. Jackie Burkhart, even after nearing her thirties, was still so beautiful. Her dark hair was still wavy, but the locks weren't as perfect as it used to be. Frizz and baby hairs were all over her head. She was a bit pale, but that was to be expected from the cold. Her mismatched eyes were still stunning to look at, and it made Hyde feel warm again.

"Steven? What are you _still_ doing out here?" she asked exasperatedly, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Waiting for you," he replied.

"You need to go inside. You might catch a cold." Jackie frowned.

"Jackie," Hyde started. He didn't finish, he didn't know what to say now that her attention was on him.

Jackie's eyes softened. She looked at him as if she understood, and he hated that. How could a person like her ever understand him? He wasn't rich like her, wasn't as cheerful as she was, and certainly was not as fashionable. They had nothing in common except for one thing: they both had horrible parents. And maybe that was the only thing they needed for them to truly understand each other.

"Let's go inside, Steven," she said instead. She was already in front of him, her doe-like eyes looking up to him. He noticed that she didn't have any makeup on, an unusual thing even for someone like her, something which caused his hands to reach out to her face.

She didn't move his hands. She closed her eyes, and everything felt so nostalgic and familiar… and warm.

"I missed you, Jackie," Hyde whispered, regretting it immediately. He closed his eyes, wishing that she perhaps didn't hear it, that her thick scarf also covered her ears. They didn't need any more complications with their friendship. It was okay that he got to see her every year during Christmas, safe and happy. Well, that was what he told himself everyday these past few years.

She opened her eyes and smiled softly. "I missed you too, Steven."

His breath hitched and his mind was clouded with so many emotions. He didn't know what to do or what to reply; he was simply overjoyed with that simple statement. Without thinking of any consequence, he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against her lips, knowing that he would never get to do that again. She didn't respond at all, and that was okay.

"Sorry," he muttered, his breath fanning against her face.

"It's fine, Steven." Jackie said, still smiling so softly. Her eyes were bright and her face was glowing as if she was also overjoyed that Hyde kissed her. It was unlike her: Hyde had expected a slap or even a kick on the shin. "But I'd appreciate if we talked first before we kiss."

Hyde chuckled, "Of course that's what _you'd_ want."

Still, one look at him and he knew he couldn't say no to the woman in front of him. She was home and love at the same time. She was everything important to him, and as well the best thing that happened in his miserable life. He couldn't run away, not now, not ever.

* * *

 _end_


End file.
